


My Crowning Touch

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breasts, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Massage, Nipple Licking, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was originally going to post this in August after work 10, but decided to go with The Real Life Dick Police as I was tired of the tease and ready for the smut, and then I changed a few details and was going to post it after Sunday Evening Part 2 but decided against it.  I thought I would just stop reworking it and just post it while I work on You're Drunk and That's Not Funny Part 2.  I may take it down when I finish You're Drunk Part 2, but I thought I would post it as a little something to read as I really enjoy some of the lines and scenes. </p><p>I didn't think I should post it as a one shot because so much is connected with the series so I thought I would just put this disclaimer here in the notes and say, as always, thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Crowning Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this in August after work 10, but decided to go with The Real Life Dick Police as I was tired of the tease and ready for the smut, and then I changed a few details and was going to post it after Sunday Evening Part 2 but decided against it. I thought I would just stop reworking it and just post it while I work on You're Drunk and That's Not Funny Part 2. I may take it down when I finish You're Drunk Part 2, but I thought I would post it as a little something to read as I really enjoy some of the lines and scenes. 
> 
> I didn't think I should post it as a one shot because so much is connected with the series so I thought I would just put this disclaimer here in the notes and say, as always, thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoy.

You were at your desk typing away when a stack of files lands with a flop and a puff of air, and you see Carisi  has dropped by your desk.  His crotch is eye level in your peripheral vision.  You smirk to yourself, you are not playing his little game.  Turning you pink is one of his favorite pastimes.  But, you are crazy for him, so you take what you can get and right now he's trying to get you to take an eyeful and you are having none of his nonsense.

"Detective Carisi, how nice to see you."  You say to your computer screen.  You can picture the smirk on his face right now as he is rocking on his heels forward and back in a slow motion, thrusting his crotch closer to your eye line.  God he is such a smartass, and you are trying so hard not to laugh.  Does that man ever make you laugh.  "Thank you for dropping off your files, is there anything else I can get for you?"

You let your eye glance in his direction and you see him looking you up and down, taking in your legs, you know he loves your legs, in your grey skirt and your ample cleavage in your little black sweater with the white pearl buttons.

He finally seems to tire of his game and says "Nice to see you too, I actually have an appointment with Barba but his office is empty.  Do you know where he is?"

"Let me phone his admin."  You get her voicemail stating she is out of the office until next Monday.  You tell him you sent Barba an interoffice chat message that will go to his office Blackberry, laptop, or anywhere he is logged in at to let him know that Sonny is here for his meeting.

"I'll get Paula's keys and let you in his office."  You walk in front of him purposefully wiggling for him while you walk, and you hear a small puff of laughter out of him, he knows exactly what you are doing.  You may have even opened one of your buttons on the sly as you walked in front of him.

You bend over at her desk in front of him to dig out her keys, arching your ass and planting your feet wide apart.  You can feel how bad he wants to touch you just **_pouring_** off him, when you hear him let out a soft groan.  You bend even lower into the bottom drawer, you know they are not in there, you just want to bend deeper so he can see that you are wearing the thigh highs and garter belt.  You are hidden by Paula's desk so no one can see what you are doing, torturing him, and you are eating his reaction up.

"I'm so sorry detective," you say softly in a breathy voice.  "I know they are in here somewhere.  You go back to the other drawer and bend over in front of him so he can get an eyeful down your sweater.  Then you drop to your knees in front of him to look in the bottom drawer.  You are so pleased with yourself it's all you can do to keep from smiling.

You take full advantage of your hiding place.  You lick your lips and say "Any moment I should find what I'm looking for detective."  In that breathy voice, directly to the zipper of his crotch he was trying so hard to get you to stare at earlier.  Your mouth no more than two inches from it.  "I feel like what I need is right in front of me, right on the tip of my tongue.  If I could just get my hands on it."

He lets out a hard breath and you are so completely satisfied with yourself.  You saw his hand come up and go back down. You would bet your life that hand was headed to the back of your head.  He composed himself at the last moment.  He is standing over you, you looking up at him.  You love it when he grins at you like that, like he's the lucky one. 

You can  ** _never_**  get him to go pink like you do though.  His eyes get heavy like something clouds his brain when you play with him.  "Oh, here they are, they were here the whole time."  You smile.  "Silly me.  Now if you will just excuse me." You press yourself into him fully when you walk around him, your hips giving an extra hard thrust into him, and drag your whole body across him to get by and let him feel how hard your nipples are and how soft your breasts are against his chest, but you don't look at him as you do it.

You knock on Barba's door before you unlock it and Sonny is standing so close to you that you can feel his breath on your neck and his body pressed to you.  You feel hands on your hips and a squeeze.  You better get this door open before someone notices that there is a detective stuck to you like a piece of hair on a sweater.  A shiny Italian hair.  "Mr. Barba?"  You call into the dark office.  No answer.  You flip on the light and be sure that all Barba's files are put away.  You need to get his numbers for your weekly report, might as well grab them while you are in here.

"You can have a seat detective."  You check your office Blackberry, still no reply from Barba.  "No word yet, if he responds I will let you know."  You dig through his outbox for his numbers, of course they wouldn't be there, they never are.

You pick up the empty snack food wrappers and the crusty takeaway boxes off the credenza and pitch it in the trash can two feet away.  "God does he live in here?"  You mutter to yourself.  You know the answer to that, you know how hard he works.  His credenza looks like a bomb went off.  You had given him colored folders so you could find his numbers right away, and you couldn't even see them in this mess.  Paula is going to love this when she gets back.  

You find the folders underneath a stack of depositions, dirty napkins, and candy bar wrappers.  You turn around to leave and hit Sonny full body, you didn't even hear him shut the door.

"Hey you."  He says to you with that grin and that wolfish tone.

Uh oh.  "Hi." Comes out of you like a high pitched peep.

"You smell good." His voice is slow and deep.

Oh God, that tone in his voice, you know you are in trouble now, and you never wanted trouble so bad as you did this minute.  "Thanks Sonny, you do too."  You go to step around him and he blocks your path and lifts you up in such a tight hug.  Your shoes fall off and he kisses you hard.

"I miss you."  He moans.

You feel his hand grab your ass tightly and you let out a laugh.  "Sonny,  I have to get back to my desk.  I miss you too."

"You're gonna tease me like that and leave?"

"Yep."  You say simply.

He hugs you tightly again, and lifts you up on the credenza.

"Sonny..."  you warn, feeling a little uneasiness.

"Are you wearing them?"

"Wearing what?"  You play dumb.

"You know what.  The panties I bought for you."  He whispers as he kisses up your neck.

Of course you were wearing them, if they could even be called panties they were so small, nothing but a patch with straps.  You knew he was coming today, he told you he was.  "Babe I have to get back out to my desk."  You laugh, pulling your ear out of his mouth and giving him a quick kiss.

"You don't want to tell me?  Maybe I just have to check for myself."  You feel your skirt rising up.

A laugh blurts from you as you swat at his hands. "What the hell has gotten into you?  Have you lost your mind?  I swear to God Sonny, I will kill you.  I will stab you dead with Barba's dirty spork right in your freaking neck."  His legs are planted outside of yours and you are trapped at his mercy.  Jesus he smells good. "If he walks in here Sonny..."  You start, but you can't even finish the thought.  You would die.

"Okay sweetheart. We'll quit." He smiles and kisses you.

"Thanks babe." You give his hand a squeeze and fix your top button.

"But if he walked in here I would just show him how a real man handles you."

You brush back in shock, you can't believe you heard him right.  You slide off the credenza and your skirt rides up to the top of your thighs.  Barba opens his office door at that moment to hear Sonny's comment and see your stockings and garters out. Of course.

"That was out of line Dominic.  Way out."  You say angrily.  "I didn't tell you about that night for you to **_ever_** tease me about it. I told you about it so there were never any secrets between us."

Then you remember where you are and that Mr. Barba is in the room.  "Mr. Barba," you say smoothing your skirt and bending over to pick up your shoes, Sonny goes to get them for you and you shove him back. 

"Get out."  Barba says so quietly you can barely hear.  His eyes are wide with anger and you think you can see his pulse by his temple.

"I.. I... I..."  you stammer when you are embarrassed and your brain goes faster than your mouth can keep up.  You take a deep breath and put your hand over your eyes for a moment to try and compose yourself.  "Detective Carisi is here for his meeting and I was just grabbing your numbers..."  you start.

" **GET.  OUT.** "  Barba yells, and I mean **_yells_** at you.

You jump and look at the ground.  "Yes Mr. Barba."  It was so humiliating to be talked to like that in front of Sonny.  You are not pink, you are so beet red you could be called purple.

"Those reports are more trouble than they are worth to you."  Barba mutters as he angrily takes off his jacket.

You freeze and turn on your heel.  You point the folders in his face with every word like a jab.  "For your information, Mr. Barba, those reports have been worth every bit of trouble they have ever caused me."  And you smack them against his desk with a crack and watch him jump.

"And you..."  you turn on Sonny.  "you...  you...  you...  you rude thing."  Really?  That was the best you had?  Well Jesus you're not a poet, a girl does the best with what she's got when she was caught with her skirt up in her bosses office.

You hear Sonny telling Barba it was all his fault.

"No it wasn't." You toss into his office as you close the door. You were bothered by his joke but as far as getting busted in the office, you played your part.

You decide now is the perfect time to go work in the records room in the basement until you leave so you don't have to see either one of them.  Sonny can't get a key to the room, and Barba wouldn't drag his ass to the basement in his expensive suit even if he had the chance to cross examine Hannibal Lecter down there, so you are safe.

********************************************************************************************

After Barba has sufficiently read Sonny the riot act for their behavior, he kicks him out of his office.

He's not really mad as all that, but finding That Girl and Carisi in his office together, in that same spot...  well, he tells himself it was unprofessional no matter where they were.  This is the ADA's office and they are running around like their pants were on fire.

Thank God he got back to the office when he did.  _If I would have come in here and Carisi had his pants off, I would have had to fumigate_. He thinks to himself, laughing a little.

He might have felt a little bad for embarrassing That Girl, maybe.  For making a smart remark about those reports.  _She'll get over it_ , he tells himself, and those reports were the reason things worked out for the best for both of them.

He picks up his phone and calls Liv.  "Love, how's your day?"  She tells him that she is good, Fin and Amanda got a confession they were working on so she will have Amanda run some paperwork over to him today.  He debates on telling her about Carisi and her friend in his office but thinks better of it.  She sounds in quite a good mood today so he will not.

He lets out a long breath and his voice takes on a husky and slower tone.  "Why don't you run them up here to me yourself?"  He asks her, loosening his tie, his own pants feeling a little alight today after the spectacle in his office.

"***********************************************************************************************

You finally go back upstairs at 6, sure everyone is gone but still peeking around every corner before you step, and you are right the office is empty.  You grab your keys and practically run for the door. 

You got stuck in a huge downpour on the way home.  You really want to look up at the sky and shout "REALLY?" But a stay in Belleview might just break you. Maybe you will buy a lottery ticket instead cause this day can't get any better. It was pouring when you left and it's pouring now still as you head up the subway stairs.

The heat off people in the subway warmed you a bit at least, but now you were freezing again on the sidewalk.  You walk the last 3 blocks with your head down against the chill.  You are dreaming of warm sweatpants from your dryer.

When you get to your steps you see Sonny leaning against your building in the rain.  "Sonny?  What are you doing here?"  Oh the sight of him.  He is soaked to the bone, and rain is pouring off him in a steady stream.

"I'm sorry". He says.  "You wouldn't answer my calls and I wanted to make sure you got home okay and to tell you I'm sorry."

Your heart stops and starts a thousand times in these few moments out here.  This, him being here, means everything to you.  Your hand goes to your heart.  He's been making you do that lately.  "You wanted to make sure I got home okay?"  You ask, choking on your question a little bit.

He nods.  "I'm sorry I embarrassed you in Barba's office.  I'm so sorry I made a rude joke and hurt your feelings.  I don't think sometimes, and I just miss you so much all the time and I want you so bad all the time and there's never enough time.  I never have enough time."  He rambles on and on like a crazy person.  "I know I screwed up and I wanted to talk to you.  I didn't want to leave it like that.  I miss you all the time.  It's even worse now than before the weekend we spent together."  He tells you, you agree on that.  Having a taste of that made the parting and going back to the way everything was before that much harder.  "I miss your playfulness, I miss your heat sleeping next to me, I miss you wanting me, I miss your touch, and I don't mean just the sex.  I miss you rubbing my back, kissing my head, tousling my hair." 

His voice is choked with emotion.  "I miss you so much it feels like there is this lump in my throat that I can't swallow down, and I just lost my head.  I didn't mean to hurt you.  You are the last person on earth I would ever want to hurt.  Ever.  You have to believe me."He seems to have finally run out of steam, like he wanted to hurl all those words at you when he first saw you in case you didn't stop walking.

"Come upstairs."  You don't say anything to him as you lead him upstairs to your walk up.  You make sure Heather your roommate isn't home and you pull Sonny inside and lock the door.

You wrap him in a huge hug.  The day has been just too much, and him waiting out there for you means so much.  It means more than any words of apology he could say.  He's freezing in your arms.  You get him a towel and you get the cocoa, sugar, and milk to make you two some hot chocolate.  You also grab the can of whip cream and the mini marshmallows so you can spoil him a bit. 

You have him sit with you at the little table in the kitchen area. He's dripping everywhere but you need to talk to him.  You tell him how that night in Barba's office made you feel as he dries himself and you both drink your hot chocolate. You let out a long sigh. "So that's why your joke bothered me so bad.  I am not really proud of that day and thinking about it takes me to a place where I feel bargain basement cast aside, and nobody likes to feel bargain basement."  You offer a smile that doesn't go to your eyes.  "Also, I forgot my phone in my desk babe, that's the only reason I didn't answer.  I went to the records room after Barba's office and then I snuck back up and just grabbed my keys and ran.  I didn't want to see anyone."

You both are quiet as you finish your hot chocolates, him still dripping everywhere.

"How long were you waiting for me Sonny?" 

"Since I was 15."  He looks at you sheepishly with a little grin.  "Oh you mean today?  Oh I see, well today since 5:30."  He tries to get you to smile. 

Now you feel horrible.  An hour he was waiting for you.  "I'm so terrible Sonny, you were out here waiting for me and I was busy hiding in the records room to avoid you and Barba.  I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"We're okay.  We're more than okay, it's me and you, so we're going to be great."  You smile and rub his hand, echoing his words from your FaceTime chat a few weeks ago.  You can see how much that means to him written all over his face.  "Do you want me to toss your clothes in the dryer for you?  I still have your police academy t-shirt.  You may not look as good in my shorts but we can try."  He finally laughs for you.

"That would be so great, I'm freezing."

"Okay, hand them over and I'll go toss them in and we can lay in my bed and get warm.  Do you want another hot chocolate or a coffee or anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."  You offer him a pair of sweats or a towel while his clothes are in the dryer.  He opts for the towel.

"Pink is really your color, you should wear it more often."  You tease.  You have his police academy shirt in your hands.  "Arms up." you order and he laughs and obeys as you pull the shirt over his head.

"Go ahead, climb in, I'm just going to get changed and I will be right back."  You say and pull back your covers for him and run in the bathroom and change into your shorts and tank top and toss your stuff in the dryer along with his and go to your bed and close the curtain that surrounds your bed. 

Sonny shifts to his back and pulls you to straddling on top of him.  "Make love to me.  While your roommate is gone.  I need you.  I need to feel you.  I need to share that with you again."

"We can't honey, I'm out of the gel and I left the condoms at your house."  Telling him no just about kills you.  The sweet hopefulness in his voice when he asked, and the look of disappointment when you have to say no.

"Let me take a turn to make you feel good." You tell him. You give him a quick kiss, but he holds your head still for a longer one.  You sit at the foot and rub his feet, him sighing in contentment. "Does that feel good? I can feel your muscles easing."

"Mmm hmm. You're a keeper." He says, eyes closed, relaxing.

You pat the top of his foot. "You are too Sonny." You rub up his calves and get to his thighs and he splays them so you can kneel between them. You use your fingernails and lightly scratch up his thighs, along his hips and up to his navel and back down and then start rubbing. You get your hands on either side of his penis and he moans and stirs under your hands.

"Oh yeah," He tells you, eyes closed, head nodding. "Right there." He says when your hands get within millimeters of his penis, your turn to graze his center with your fingertips. "I've got so much tension right there. Oh yeah."

A laugh peeps out of you. "Is that so?" You ask, rubbing that same spot, watching his body respond to your touch.

"Oh God yeah, I'm so tense." He lets out a groan and his hips shift with your touch and you laugh again at him. "So, so tense."

"Oh, well sit up, I'll rub your shoulders if you are so tense." You tease him.

"Uh uh" He shakes his head, eyes still closed. "It's all right here." His hands go over yours to press into that area harder.

"Oh I see. Just right here huh? That's where you are carrying all your tension?" You smirk.

"Yep. Well a little bit here too." He takes your hand and places it over his dick and slides it up and down. "Don't you just _**FEEL**_ all my tension, Milkmaid."

"You do feel awfully stiff there detective."

"Uh huh, **so. much. tension**." He hisses at your touch and it makes you laugh all over again.

"Well I'll just massage you until you release all that stress for me detective and I leave you totally relieved and drained.  How does that sound?"

"Fuckin' amazing."

"Okay Sweet Sonny..."  you say using the nickname he likes "close your eyes, and relax."  You kiss his eyelids closed and he does just as you ask.  You grab some lotion and open up his towel.  You sit on his thighs and wrap your hands around his dick and start to stroke him.  You scoot closer so you can also rub the sodden crotch of your panties along his length.

His eyes fly open.  "Oh God.  Oh fuck."  He looks down between your thighs to watch your hand and your panties working to bring him to climax, his foreskin sliding over and over in time with your hips.  He raises himself and pulls off your tank top.  "I need to suck on your ti..." 

You nestle his head to your breast before he can even finish.  This closeness with him means everything to you.  You gasp as his tongue brushing and teasing you, the suction from his mouth dancing between pleasure and pain.  "Oh Sonny, you feel so good.  I need you so bad."  You gasp.

He slips his thumb inside your panties to work your center while you work his.  You gasp and press his hand harder into you, desperate for more pressure and more of him.  Always needing more of him.  He understands and lies back down and flutters his hips up and down to give you what you need and help your hand and hips find the rhythm to give him what he needs.  Plus, he will take any opportunity he can to watch your bare breasts bounce. 

You come to orgasm with his fingers in your mouth once again, desperately sucking at him for all you're worth, his pursed lips and groaning making you wild.  Your hands and hips keep matching his in rise and fall until you hear his breathing change and his motions become rapid.  "Come on, Sonny."  You purr. "You know I want this.  Don't make me beg."  You slow your hips and hand to a teasingly slow cadence.  "Cause you know I'll beg.  Is that what you want?  Do you want me to beg for you to cum Sweet Sonny?"  You ask sweetly. 

With that he lets out a "FUCK" and his body heaves mightily beneath you and he climaxes on your breasts and stomach. He uses the towel he was wearing to wipe you and himself off and you lay on your back and him half on top of you.

"You are amazing Sonny."

"You are too sweetheart."

You both lie quiet for a long time, you playing with his hair, his hand rubbing your side, his head on your chest.  "You know, you mean more to me than that."  He says softly.

You pause for a second before you realize he means.  "I do know that Sonny, I really do.  I was just trying to explain to you where I'm coming from and why I reacted so strongly to your joke sweetie."

"What do I make you feel like?"  His eyes earnestly search your face.

"What?"  You ask, not sure what he is driving at.

He slides all the way on top of you, stroking your hair.  "You said that night made you feel bargain basement, what do I make you feel like?"  You feel like his eyes are piercing you.

You hold his hand in yours, give it a quick kiss and interlace your fingers with his.  You force yourself to look in his eyes, which is not hard because he is on top of you right above your face.  His eyes are so blue and hopeful, your chin starts dimpling and your lip starts trembling before you even start talking.  Oh great.  You take in a ragged breath.  "Well, lets see detective..."  you start in a hoarse whisper, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm not really great with words, please keep that in mind."  You are stalling, and he is not speaking.  Forever he is trying to get you to open to him.  "Okay."  Deep breath  "Here goes..."  You keep caressing his hair at his neck and his eyes still never move from yours.

"You, my detective, are kicking off my heels and flinging my bra across the room after a long day at work.  You are fresh sweatpants out of the dryer on a rainy New York night."  You try to look away because you are already crying silently and the look on his face is just too much.  His free hand turns your head back.  Still not speaking, only listening to you.  You shut your eyes tight.

"You are the cool grass of my yard after running home from Lauren's house on the spiky, burning hot chip and seal of our old country road.  You are the pretty pink envelope in my mailbox that's not a bill for once."  Jesus, you think, you are so bad at this.  How on earth can you describe what he means to you?  "You are a cannonball into a lake on a muggy summer day."  You say that one because he kept trying to impress you or splash you doing cannonballs into the lake when he stayed in your cabin after Rollins' and Amaro's wedding.  He was just as refreshing to you.  

"You are my light at the end of a tunnel so dark that I didn't even know it had an ending."  You stop, eyes still closed.  Great, now you are snotting all down your face, but you don't move.  You stay right where he put you.

"I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough and I'm sorry I'm not better at this, so I am going to stop and just say that the last few years have been the hardest of my life, and you, detective..." You say with your free hand now gesturing to him, eyes still closed because it's easier for you that way. You were so shattered after losing your family you didn't know if your heart would ever recover, and this man who you literally slammed into at the police station, who invited himself on your road trip, the one that you never noticed because you were busy looking toward someone else, had healed your heart like you never thought possible. 

He grabs the free hand you were gesturing to him with and pulls it around him in a hug.  You feel his hot tears sliding down your chest as you both hold each other so tight in your tiny studio apartment.  After him waiting an hour in the rain for you just to make sure you got home okay, and that you didn't end the day without making it right, and you accepting his apology wholeheartedly and quickly and offering your own, knowing it was just as much you as it was him, and now laying your heart bare in front of him and holding him to give him what he needs.

Your face crumbles and you can barely croak the last part out.  "You detective, are my crowning touch."


End file.
